


Dreams

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: Hermione didn't know how she got from dreaming about Fleur to waking up with her in her arms, but she certainly wasn't complaining!
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 53





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione was not sure how he found herself making out with Fleur Dellacour up against her bedroom door. But she also was not going to question it. Especially when she was making such delicious sounds, pulling him closer, wrapping a leg around her waist. At that she had to rip her mouth from hers, if only to suck a breath in before moving down to her neck.

"Omigod Hermione...please." she whimpered as her lips raked down to her collar bone, her hands gripping her waist, lifting her around her own.

"Please what Fleur?" she said raggedly, barely moving her mouth from their current position, her hands cupping her ass, dragging them closer together. Fleur was currently cursing the clothing separating them as she was sure Hermione could feel her desire and she didn't seem to be real adverse to the idea of going further.

"Please don't stop" Fleur sighed as her fingers began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. Her fingers began an exploration until one hand reached the under the skirt. Meanwhile Hermione was following her instructions, marking her neck and collar bone with small nips, one of her hands leaving her behind and making it's way to cup one of her breasts. Yet when she felt one of Fleur's hands dragging down the stopped. She looked into her eyes, noting their mischievous gleam.

"Fleur. Bedroom. Now." she said as her smile beamed at him.

"Sure thing Hermione." Fleur replied with a smile. "I just need you to wake up."

"What?" Hermione said, confusion lighting her features. The world began melt around him as the words repeated themselves but not in Fleur's voice.

"Wake up Hermione! It's Saturday morning and if you don't hurry, Ron will eat all breakfast..." I hear Harry tell him after knocking on the door. Damn her bad luck waking up earlier from her dream before it got good. Especially since she knew she was now extremely aroused and would not fall back to sleep while her body was so strung out with wanting Fleur. It was also at this point that Hermione noticed that she was not alone in the bed, there in her arms was a certain Miss Fleur Dellacour. How in the world did he start out dreaming about her and end up waking up with her in her arms? Then the memories of the night before hit her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow, that storm is really bad. Why don't you just stay here the night Fleur?" Hermione asked as the thunderstorm continued raging outside. They had been checking at her house for some runes for most of the day, but had been watching movies for the past while.

"Oh thank you Hermione, I was not looking forward to going out in that." she replied, sending her another of her dazzling smiles, the ones that left her weak in the knees. She began gathering a blanket and pillow for herself to sleep on the couch, handing Fleur one of her oversized t-shirts to sleep in, directing her to the small bathroom. She then pulled off her shirt and grabbed some pyjama pants to sleep in, changing quickly and settled herself on her couch for the night.

"Thank you Hermione. I really appreciate this." Fleur said. She looked amazing on her in Hermione's opinion. "Wait, why are you on the couch?Your bed is huge, no reason we can't share. Besides, I don't like thunder and would only come out to bother you in the middle the night anyways."

Hermione did not think sharing a bed was a good idea, no matter how chaste Fleur's proposal was intended to be. But she could never say no to her. The numerous dress from the local department store hanging in her closet spoke to that. She grabbed her pillow and blanket, and climbed into the bed on the opposite side of Fleur who was already half way to dreamland. "Night Fleur." she said before drifting off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, so that explained how she ended up in bed with Fleur, but not wrapped around her, though it seemed she had moved during the night, and she had accommodated her need for comfort or human contact or whatever. Or she wasn't exactly adverse to the idea of her being a natural-born cuddler. Though the fact remained that she was still pulsing with lust and pressed into the object of her desire. Something she was sure she would notice, and she really had no way to move without waking her. Yet she figured she could enjoy having a beautiful woman, especially one whom she loved, in her bed, cuddled into her. 'Just think about something else....' she thought. It was then that she heard a murmur from Fleur.

"Hermione?" came the sleepy voice. Hermione decided now would be a good time to feign still being asleep. Better she think her current condition was something she wasn't aware of than not. However she was not counting on Fleur turning over, now facing her and slinging one of her legs over his waist, bringing them even closer. She tried to control her breathing, pretending to sleep.

"What...or should I say who are you dreaming about? You naughty girl." she said, snuggling her head into her chest. Her next words were whispered into her chest, so she had to strain to hear them. "I wish that you were dreaming about me like that. Like I dream about you..."

'Omigod. She dreams about me? That way? Even if it's just the physical way...this is possibly too good an opportunity to pass up to make a move.' Hermioine thought. She slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with Fleur. There was a gleam in her eyes, one she knew spelled trouble.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" she said, smiling at her. Then, softly, she whispered into her ear "That doesn't mean I wasn't sincere in what I said." Pulling back, she looked at her again. "Good dreams about anyone in particular?" she said with a mocking smile

This was it. She pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, rolling them until she was underneath her, her hands pinned above her by the hand that wasn't buried in her hair. And by the way that she was responding, she doubted she minded very much. Once she needed air, she tore her lips away, releasing her hands, which she threaded around her neck. "That answer your question Fleur?"

"I don't know, how about you repeat that for me. Try using your tongue a little more, helps you enunciate." she replied, a wicked smile gracing her face as her hands gripped her ass, grinding her pelvis into her own, moans coming from the both of them as she wrapped her legs around her waist and she proceeded to follow her instructions. Her hands had worked the shirt she was wearing up to underneath her breasts and were currently attempting to relieve her of the item.

"Let me guess, you want your shirt back?" she asked when their mouths parted. She pushed her off her ever so slightly as she sat up, Hermione kneeling before her, a smirk on her face.

"Well you never did give me back my sweatshirt. I'd like to keep at least some of my meagre wardrobe..." she said, the next words failing to come out as the shirt hit the floor and there was a practically naked Fleur Delacour smiling at her on her bed. Hermione gazed from her blonde hair to the dusky coral of her nipples to the black of the lacy underwear she was wearing. Hermione was sure she would never get tired of the colour if she got to see it in this capacity more often.

"Now this doesn't seem fair, I'm here in next to nothing and you're still half dressed." Fleur said, nodding towards the flannel bottoms she had donned last night. The ones that were currently tented around her groin, more so now due to Fleur's kisses. She gave her a smile, stood up from the bed and let the pyjamas pool around her feet, leaving her in nothing but of the lacy underwear green.

It was at this point that Fleur gave her a sultry smile and a come hither gesture. Hermione could hardly believe this was happening. She quickly pinched himself, just to make sure she wasn't still stuck in a dream. Yet Fleur was still there, still beckoning her to the bed, where she quickly went, situating herself between her thighs. Lips met in a fiery embrace, while hands wandered onto unexplored territory. However when the time came to once again break for air, there was an uncertainty in Hermione's eyes that reflected in Fleur's as well.

"Fleur, as much as I want to continue doing this...you need to know that I don't intend this to be a one time thing, to be some purely physical thing. I love you Fleur, I have for a long time now. And though it'll hurt, if you don't feel the same way, then we need to stop this right here and now." Hermione knew she should not have even gone this far without confessing, but she knew that if she continued on, she was no better than Pansy Parkinson at school.

Fleur was sure she had just heard her wrong. There was no way that Hermione Granger, the woman she had loved for so long had told her that she loved her back. Plus the fact that she respected her enough not to use her as a piece of ass. The way she was looking at her, so much in love, heart in hand all for her. She decided to respond the best way she knew how, by pulling her into another blistering kiss, leaving her breathing ragged. " I love you too, Miss Granger. Don't think I'll ever let you get away." Her smile at those words could have blotted out the sun, and Hermione pulled her into another kiss. They both now knew where this would lead, and neither seemed to have any objection.

Hermione's mouth blazed a trail down Fleur's neck, nipping and sucking as she went, bruises blooming as she marked her as her. She was sure she would catch hell for that later, but Fleur didn't seem to be putting up much a protest at the moment, not the way she was moaning at his ministrations. Or the way her hands were guiding her head towards her intended destination; the peaks of her breasts just calling to her. Laving her tongue around the peaks caused them to stand to attention, making it easier to suck upon them, ending with minuscule bites.

"Hermione..." Fleur moaned, her hands running through her hair, pushing her further into her chest, then dragging him up to engage in yet another passionate kiss. "You are a really really good kisser." she said, her lips red and puffy from their blistering exchange.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Hermione replied, getting a raspberry being blown as a response. It was then that she pushed her in an attempt to flip them around, which Hermione assisted her with, rolling them both until she was lying back with Fleur straddling her waist. That certainly caused his eyes to roll back in her head, especially with Fleur settling herself in a comfortable position. Hermione could tell the friction was pleasurable to her, as Fleur was pretty vocal, something she was not going to complain about. 'About time those noisy Ron and Harry got a taste of their own medicine.' she thought with some mockery.

Hungry mouths met once again, Hermione knew she would never be able to get enough of Fleur's kisses to last her. Her hands found her breasts, heavy in weight, filling his palms quite nicely. Nimble fingers pulled on already sensitive nipples, making the woman currently bearing into her gasp. She got right away that she enjoyed being toyed with and continued to manipulate the peaks, as her fingers were currently mimicking her own, hardening the small brown discs on her chest. Fleur tore her lips away, panting to breathe before assaulting her neck, nipping at her earlobe, something that caused Hermione to gasp before uttering something she was sure was profane. The sensations swirling around her head at that contact were making it hard to control his mouth and what came out of it.

"Why Miss Granger. The language you use isn't fit to be used in front of a lady such as myself." Fleur whispered, then used to her tongue to outline the shell of her ear, something that sent a shiver throughout her. It was by this point that Hermione had quite enough teasing and was more than ready to get onto the main event. She grabbed the hands that had been clutching his shoulders and rolled herself back on top of Fleur, pinning her hands above her head once more.

With a smirk at her he said "Some lady. Letting herself be ravished by a woman of ill repute such as myself. And it's not like you haven't been a tad naughty yourself. Those noises you've been making have been positively sinful." nuzzling her nose into her neck, nipping here and there. Her mouth made it's way down her body, kissing and licking various spots, enjoying the outrageous sounds coming from Fleur's mouth as she made her descent. Her wrists remained in her grasp until he reached her waist, releasing her grip so that her hands could caress her hips. Her hands ran through her hair which was thankfully free of any product due to their lazy study day. Secretly, Fleur preferred it like this, but understood the need for the more slick do while she was in court.

Hermione meanwhile found herself face to face with hot black lace that barely concealed what lay beneath. Struck with a boldness he didn't know he possessed, Hermione grabbed the edge of Fleur's panties and began to drag them down her lengthy legs. After discarding them, she lay a loving kiss on her ankle then began making her way up the expanse of her leg until she was back in her previous position. Now all that faced her was tight golden curls and the aroma of Fleur's arousal. It was heady and sweet and while she longed to taste her, Fleur was currently gripping her head as to signal she was in dire need for a kiss. And Hermione was definitely going to oblige the lady.

"Hermione why are you still wearing those?" Fleur asked as the kiss broke, gripping her ass before snapping the elastic on her underwear. 

After certain strenuous activities her body fell to the bed next to the panting Fleur, his breathing not being any better. "Wow." they both said, then turned to face one another for a lengthy kiss.

"No regrets?" Hermione questioned after pulling away, searching her face for the answer.

"Absolutely none. Aside from regretting we didn't do that a long time ago!" she replied, but then let out a yawn. "And as much as I'd like other round, I'm beat, how about a nap before we go get brunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Hermione answered, cuddling into her warm body before yanking the covers over both of them. She silently hoped that she had no plans to leave the apartment for food, as she planned on a repeat of this mornings activities later on, maybe in the shower, and she certainly did no want to share Fleur with anyone after that! With that, she fell to sleep, praying for more dreams if it lead to more mornings like this one!


End file.
